El blues de la fiesta
by Daga Saar
Summary: Traducción al español del fic de Silverfox "Holiday Blues"


¿Qué creen? ¡Todos estos personajes son de JKR! ¡No he inventado a ninguno! ¡No soy dueña de nadie (excepto de Susan, y si quieres usarla, no hay problema)! 

**Notas de la autora:**  Este no es ni gracioso ni triste. Es totalmente diferente de todo lo que hayan leído antes de mi parte. Es sólo una dulce pequeña historia acerca de Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape. Por favor, comenten. 

**Nota de la traductora**: Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Holiday blues" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net, y si deseas escribirle a Silverfox (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), esta es su dirección: Silverfox@kabsi.at

  
**EL BLUES DE LA FIESTA **

**por Silverfox **

**traducción por Daga **

Severus Snape estaba teniendo obviamente un día muy malo. Tenían alrededor de diez minutos en la clase doble de Pociones y Gryffindor ya había perdido cincuenta puntos. 

Bueno, esas cosas pasaban cada vez en la clase de Pociones. Especialmente cuando Severus estaba enseñándole a Harry Potter, pero el número de puntos perdidos en tan poco tiempo era inusual incluso bajo esas circunstancias. 

Era todavía más inusual el que Slytherin hubiera perdido treinta puntos debido al hecho de que Gregory Goyle había tosido en clase. Eso había molestado a los Slytherin porque Gregory tenía un resfriado muy fuerte y no parecía que fuera a ser capaz de evitar toser durante dos horas completas. 

Gregory podría haber ido con madame Pomfrey, por supuesto y curar su resfriado con una sola dosis de poción pepperup, pero no se atrevía a pedirle permiso a Snape con el humor que tenía en ese momento. Podía ser que no se lo diera. 

Severus siseó algunas instrucciones más y dio vuelta sin explicar nada a sus alumnos, entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de él. 

Harry Potter se atrevió a respirar otra vez. ¡La primera lección del día y ya había perdido cincuenta puntos! 

-Sólo esperemos que se quede ahí dentro hasta que se calme –susurró a Ron y Hermione. 

-Me pregunto qué estará mal con él –murmuró Hermione-. Tal vez alguien debería seguirlo y ver si está bien. 

-Es Snape. Eso es lo que está mal con él –declaró Ron. 

-Y si tú lo sigues, sólo nos harás perder otros cincuenta puntos... si tenemos suerte –advirtió Harry. 

Hermione consideró eso por un momento, decidió que Harry probablemente tenía razón y volvió a su poción. 

Harry miró hacia los Slytherins. Parecían estar en shock. Sólo Draco Malfoy miraba hacia la puerta de la oficina muy pensativo. 

Harry observó intrigado cuando Draco tomó su mochila y sacó un pequeño calendario de bolsillo. Draco lo examinó por un rato, y entonces volvió a mirar pensativo hacia la puerta de la oficina. Después de un rato volvió a estudiar su calendario, pero obviamente no encontraba lo que estaba buscando. 

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si se acerca algún tipo de fiesta? –preguntó de repente. 

-No que yo sepa. 

-No. 

-No, ¿por qué? 

Draco solo sacudió la cabeza, guardó el calendario y, para sorpresa de todos, entró a la oficina del maestro de Pociones. 

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin, señor Malfoy –fue la reacción de Severus Snape. 

-¿Lo ves? –susurró Harry a Hermione-. Si eso es lo que le hizo a Malfoy, no quiero saber qué nos habría hecho a nosotros. 

-Sí, señor –respondió Draco calmadamente y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. 

Los Slytherins y Gryffindors miraban la puerta en shock. ¿Estaba Malfoy completamente loco? Esperaban oír gritos en cualquier momento, pero todo permaneció en calma. 

Draco se acercó al escritorio de Severus calmadamente y se sentó frente al maestro de Pociones. 

-¿Hay alguna fiesta esta semana? –preguntó otra vez, muy suavemente. 

-¿Fiesta? ¿Por qué debería haber una fiesta? –preguntó Snape, sorprendido. 

-Te estás comportando como si se acercara una fiesta. 

-¿Me estoy comportando como si se acercara una fiesta? –repitió Snape. 

-Sí, señor. Te he estado observando. Sólo te enojas de esta manera alrededor de Navidad, y Halloween, y Pascua... Así que tu comportamiento indica que hay una fiesta esta semana. En realidad, indicaría que hay una fiesta hoy. Dime, ¿estoy equivocado? 

-¿Y qué? No me gustan esas grandes fiestas y las actitudes de "todos felices y contentos". Es ridículo. 

-No te gusta tener que estar alegre. Eso lo entiendo. Es bastante fácil de decir. ¿Pero por qué tendrías que estar contento hoy? ¿Cuál es la ocasión para celebrar? 

-No es asunto tuyo. 

-Dame una detención. ¿Por qué no? Dame una detención por preocuparme por ti. Eso no va a detenerme. Todavía te apreciaré y todavía seguiré preguntando. No vas a hacer que te odie, porque no quiero y ni siquiera mi padre puede obligarme a hacer algo cuando estoy convencido de que no quiero hacerlo. 

-¿Si te lo digo, prometes no hacer nada al respecto que pueda avergonzarme? 

-Lo prometo. 

-De acuerdo. Hoy es mi cumpleaños. 

-Oh, eso significa que los profesores van a hacerte una gran fiesta y tú no quieres. 

-No, no será así. No va a haber ninguna fiesta. 

-¿Por qué no? 

Severus sonrió. 

-Porque no lo saben. Nunca les he dicho cuándo es mi cumpleaños. 

-¿No lo saben? ¿Ninguno de ellos? 

-Bueno, Albus sí, pero sabe que no quiero que lo sepan. Me dará algún pequeño regalo en algún momento cuando estemos solos y nadie más pueda verlo. Siempre lo hace. 

-¡Pero sí quieres! –comprendió Draco de repente-. ¡Sí quieres que los demás lo sepan! 

-¡No, no quiero! Odio todo ese asunto de las fiestas y de estar contentos. 

-Pero aún así quieres que lo sepan. No me mientas. Puedo verlo. 

-Bueno, tal vez sí, pero no quiero fiesta y no puedo lograr las dos cosas. Ahora, vuelve a trabajar, Travieso. 

Draco se levantó y lentamente caminó hacia la puerta. 

-¡Y, Travieso...! 

Draco volteó. 

-No me avergüences. 

-No lo haré –prometió Draco calmadamente. 

Draco salió de la oficina de Snape como si nada hubiera pasado, pero su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. 

Harry lo observó volver a su mesa y terminar su poción en tiempo récord. Entonces lo vio susurrar excitadamente con su compañero Crabbe. Un poco después se volvió hacia Goyle y Zabini, que habían estado trabajando justo detrás de él. 

Después de la clase doble de Pociones, Draco inmediatamente salió llevándose aparte a Pansy Parkinson. 

En su camino hacia el Gran Salón para el almuerzo, Harry vio a Draco Malfoy llamar a la puerta de la oficina de Filch. Fue entonces cuando Harry finalmente decidió que Draco debía haberse vuelto loco. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría a hablar con Filch voluntariamente? 

Durante el almuerzo, Harry vio a Draco susurrando excitadamente con los prefectos de Slytherin. Entonces, los prefectos recorrieron la mesa susurrando excitadamente a los demás. Los demás susurraron entre ellos. 

En ese punto, los Gryffindors estaban poniéndose nerviosos. Parecía ser que los Slytherins estaban planeando algo grande. En sus mentes, eso no podía ser bueno. Los Gryffindors continuaron esperando una gran trampa Slytherin por casi dos semanas. Nada pasó. 

Luego del almuerzo fue difícil ver Slytherins en ninguna parte, excepto por las lecciones, donde permanecieron inusualmente callados, pero distraídos. 

Los profesores empezaron a preocuparse. Empezaron a patrullar los corredores más frecuentemente, buscando una gran jugarreta Slytherin. Nada pasó. 

La siguiente vez que los Slytherin fueron vistos después de su última clase del día fue durante la cena. Comieron apresuradamente y se fueron temprano. Media hora después del comienzo de la cena, la mesa de Slytherin estaba vacía otra vez. 

Albus Dumbledore notó eso con curiosidad creciente. Se preguntó qué irían a hacer los Slytherin. Nunca lo descubrió. 

Los Slytherin nuevamente habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Incluso el equipo de quidditch no fue a practicar ese día. 

A las diez de la noche, Severus Snape se preparó para la tarea más difícil del día: enviar a los Slytherins a la cama. 

Entró a la sala común de Slytherin por la puerta secreta esperando las usuales voces altas y los posibles sonidos de una pelea. La sala común estaba completamente silenciosa. 

No sólo estaba silenciosa. Estaba completamente vacía. No sólo estaba completamente vacía. Estaba limpia y en perfecto orden. Alguien incluso había pulido la chimenea. 

Severus Snape fue hasta los dormitorios de los muchachos. Los de primer año estaban todos durmiendo y su dormitorio estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio, como la sala común. Nunca había visto algo como eso. Fue a revisar los otros dormitorios. La misma situación en todos ellos. 

Severus decidió revisar los baños. Algo que no hacía normalmente. Los baños estaban ordenados y perfectamente limpios. Incluso las toallas estaban en perfecto orden. 

Revisó los dormitorios de las chicas. La misma situación. Todas durmiendo. Todo estaba limpio y en perfecto orden, hasta las toallas en los baños. 

Severus bajó las escaleras de vuelta a la sala común, preguntándose si todo sería algún sueño extraño. 

Había una sola pieza de pergamino en una de las mesas. Snape supo de inmediato que no había estado ahí antes. Se acercó y la tomó. 

"Podemos ser buenos chicos. Sólo una vez al año"        

Podía reconocer la letra de Draco en cualquier parte. 

Lentamente, Severus dobló el pergamino y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Volvió al dormitorio de los muchachos y se sentó en la cama de Draco. 

Luego de unos minutos, Draco abrió un ojo. Severus lo miró. Draco abrió el otro ojo. 

-¿Y bien? ¿Te avergoncé? 

-No. 

Al día siguiente, por alguna misteriosa razón, cada uno de los Slytherin encontró una gran porción de pastel en su plato del desayuno. Los alumnos de las otras Casas miraban confundidos mientras los Slytherin comían. ¿Por qué esas cosas nunca les pasaban a ellos? 

Albus Dumbledore miró a Severus Snape con curiosidad, pero la fría y despreciativa expresión de Severus no le reveló nada. 

**Fin**


End file.
